Fuyu Ketsueki
The Flame of Corruption |name= Fuyu Ketsueki |kanji= ふゆけつえき |romaji = Fuyu Ketsueki |race= Corrupted Human (汚人 Yogojin) |birthday= May 15th |age= 21-24 (physically), 400+ (Real Age) |gender= Male |height= 6'5 |weight= 170 Pounds |eyes= (Pre-Timeskip) Dark Green and Blood Red (Post-Timeskip) Gray Eyes |hair= White |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= |occupation= Star Breaker Guild & Independent Mage |previous occupation= Dark Wizard |team= None |partner= None |base of operations= The Star-Breaker Hall, Formerly The Shellfire Inn |status= Active |relatives= Masahiro Ketsueki (Older Brother) Miyuki Nakamura (Current Wife) Tsuyoshi Ketsueki (Son) |alias= The Immortal Flame of Corruption (汚職の不滅の炎 Oshoku no fumetsu no honō) Blood Thirster 血液の渇き(Ketsueki no kawaki) |magic= Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の 滅神魔導士 Kaen no Metsujin Madoshi) Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) }} Fuyu Ketsueki '(ふゆけつえき ''Fuyu Ketsueki) is an ancient wizard was born with both Human and Etherious blood through his veins. He has sealed away from a period of time due to his violence outbursts being too unstable. However, the cursed seal over his body was soon lifted and he felt weaker than before. Now he wanders the lands in search of the black soul gem known as "Moon Bane" that holds the way to restore his true power and defend the world from the evil Katsuyoshi Hojo who is secretly the human form of Baal. His older brother is Masahiro Ketsueki, the current master of the Star Breaker Guild. He is the protagonist of the Shattered Moon series made by '''Knightwalker591. Appearance Despite his age, Fuyu appears as a young man in his mid-20s. He stands 6'5 tall with a lean but muscular build and long white spiky hair. What is most unusual about him is his heterochromia: his right eye being green and his left being red, a side effect of being infused with demonic blood. His clothing consists of a uniquely styled long sleeved jacket that is blood red in color. The jacket possesses metal plates: two on each side below the shoulders, two tight above the wrists and another two which are positioned where his ribs are supposed to be. Underneath the jacket, he wears a black short sleeved shirt with white trimmings at the edges. For his hands, he has black gloves and three belts for his waist. He wears a long pair of loose black trousers and red steel-toed combat boots. After he grown into an adult his had spiky white hair is cut shorter, he got a bit of a tan plus a new goatee plus a few earrings. He wears a few dress-shirt and vests along with a jacket over it. He also donned a new visor over his eyes and appeared to enjoy wearing unique clothing, however, this visor helps cover his eyes simply since they are now grayed over due to a side-effect of a blinding spell which he needs the visors to add his sight. During combat, he wears a black jacket and matching pants with his scythe on his back. Personality He has a duel personally disorder, meaning when he is normal he is Load-mouth, a bit Womanizing, never passes the chance to curse out loud and calm when he wants to be and thick headed and a total Rebellious S.O.B. Who ignores his brother's orders most times but thinks his moves out well going along, like a leap without looking. Never the less, he still cares for people and would fight to keep his comrades which make him sometimes a good team player but not so much he wants to work alone and think of the past. He also has no like for the governments but enjoys having guilds around most times. Most times he wouldn't get into a fight unless he feels like he should, depending on his foe he may just fight well hitting on them, He likes Fish, His Memories, blood, tastily Meat and Fighting and Dislikes Governments who hurt their people, Tomato and very Stupid people or the in his words he stuck-up, superficial Idiots of the world. However he also suffers from a split persona second personally is total which was triggers a type of "Berserker Rage", can go off if he suffers a near fatal blow or simply is enraged over a death. This state has him killing without mercy and a lust to drink the enemies blood, hence his nickname "The Bloodthirstier" or The Immortal Flame of Corruption. Following his time-skip, he seems more relaxed yet also at the sometimes still carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite this, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend and willing to protect them and his family no matter what. He also is shown to dislike government still but less likely to destroy stuff for his own ends. He also showed that he no longer suffers from the "Berserker Rage" problem, however, he can channel his anger into his fighting to make himself more aggressive in combat. History Back Story His was born 500 years before the time's taken place, as he and his brother were in a middle of a war between dragons, cults of demon worshipers and the united slayers trying to fight off the threats of dragons to make peace in the world. He was born and raised with Kageki his Birth or Step-brother, not even he knows, in the safeguarded city of "Maywooda", near the boarders of what is now called the "Thorn". His he later trained by the great Wizard "Hotaru Leoni" a wizard who was the greatest swordsman of his time, had a power that could shape the world he believed who later died at the hands of Baal. At the age of young age of 17, the great cat wizard died and this angered Fuyu was enraged so he used his new found powers along with the mighty blade Angelus, he when to slay every last demon. He can but there was one of the most dangerous and mighty demons the Lord Baal, suddenly rises with 8 heads lashing out destroy building sending of terror into the land, however, had battled and even defeated this massive demon to protect the village. Remembering to see him during when Hotaru, dead he buried his master enraged his blood vessel in one of his eyes burst tinting the shade of his other eye red to remind of him off the past. Following this, he used the ancient scrolls when it started to glow flames black flames forming around his body and imprinting its knowledge of "God Slayer Magic" into his mind. Then rushes in one final swing to slice the monster into two halves, the monster explains that it was made from the large negative amounts of magical energy was drained into Fuyu's body which, started making him feel like he craving the thirst for blood. Afterward, he appears to go on a rampage later that night, after the first time having himself unable to control this blood lust after going on a rampage, he was later was later calmed down after his rage finally cooled down. But then soon after he was stabbed the Chains of Babylon and bonded on the ground by his brother. Fearing he may be a threat, for a long period of time, he sealed Brother into the tomb for long period of time, to keep him from unleashed his fury again. Fuyu's was then released many years later. Shatter Moon Saga Many years later, An Young man by the name Yusuke Kenpachi, broken into the tomb after disobeying Masahiro Ketsueki as he then unlocked the seal by removing the black soul gem orb from himself as he leaves the tomb the chains and magic that bonded to him in time and space suddenly broke apart as Fuyu's body started reverting back from stone turning into it back into flesh as he was restored to life. After awaking from his seal he would follow the smell of Yusuke till he met his brother once again, his was extremely overjoyed so much that his hand was shaking, his brother still rude and embellish ignored that and asked for some beer. Later on he found Yusuke and challenged him to a battle for the orb, however when his brother Yamashita Kenpachi, got in his way the god slayer attacked both withstanding both their power and totally defeating them than one punch to the face, triggered his inner hatred as the "Bloodthirster" awaken he attacked them without care for their lives. He was blasted by both a Hell's Gates from Yusuke and a Yamashita's most powerful Make-Fire Spell, at the end his brother, Kageki alone calmed him down after the fight Fuyu left the area and went on for a long time around earth-land before returning home. Later on, He took a dark wizard who claim, that he was taking orders from Fuyu, but then suddenly a person Dressed in black with black hair with the shape shaped sword would stare towards him with great hatred, with a shocked look in his eyes Fuyu steps back. After the death of Zensaki, he taken his rage out at his brother the two battle to the death after being pulled inside the dreaded Gates of Roma, he was at a huge disadvantage after he used the once again, the chains of Babylon to stab into his brother, however, this didn't sit well with Fuyu. His body begins to burst into black flames, as the demon blood in his veins begins to drive him into a type of madness of rage which forces him to take a style of berserk rage, when fighting his brother however soon afterwards Yoshitora Otsuka and an unknown figure who looks very much like like Fuyu stands on the golden temple which holds his brothers "Legendary Weapons", he then reacts to this by asking "Who... the hell Are you?!" after regaining control. This figure revealed himself to being the human reincarnated Baal, under the name Katsuyoshi Hojo of the Dark Guild of a symbolic Guild known Nightmare Wing or also known "The Ministry". It is dark guild which wishes only to bring back Baal to full power again and use his power to drain the magical powers from Zeref himself. He seeks to get the black soul gem known only as Moon-Bane, in order to regain his power as well and reawaken his true body again, however Fuyu said he will send him back into the gates of hell again, he was made from Zeref's book as one of the Etherious demon made by the black wizard Zeref. After battles with the heartless Katsuyoshi, he one day was fighting off a group of enemies as suddenly this woman with dark purple hair joined the fray as they were slaying enemies they were talking about enough as if those troops of Katsuyoshi are nothing by flies. He battled this unknown foe, who appears to be a woman so power she could even freeze god laying flames. The frozen flames which appear to be able to kill gods, and yet they turn to blocks of ice, this leaves him in shock however soon after defeating the female it appears hopeless. Until a turn of events happen as she than the shocking turn of events kisses fuyu and turn her back of Katsuyoshi using her ice powers to freezes to send him back, though he fled she saved them. After the battle, he was seen resting in the medical bay, having this woman at his side, but much, later on, he appears teaming up with her on a mission much later on a mission, with Yumiko Yamamoto and the others. After a few months past, they got married after they spent lots of time together. Two Kingdoms Saga Quotes (To Arcadius Lionhart about his guild) "We fight for the people in this city, we fight to protect them from them from harm and the darkness, that is made by Zeref and his gang!! That is why we all aim for the heavens! That's the reason why we call ourselves Star-Breaker!" Magic and Abilities Magic Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の 滅神魔導士 Kaen no Metsujin Madoshi) It was shown that, when He gets Extremely excited or Really pissed off, he can cover himself with his black flames. As he said, he can turn his enemies to ash with this Magic. Fuyu Explains himself to be a God Slayer and on a totally different level of strength than Natsu when Fuyu wasn't to knock away his black flames, But Fuyu could still eat flames to increase his own power as would a flame dragon slayer. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Fuyu would spread his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of jet black flame around his person. This was first seen against Yusuke and Yamashita, and completely overpowered The Snow Dragon's Roar. "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to a Fire Dragon's Roar, Fuyu breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponent. While using this attack his fire is black, as it would explode at once with a force to ravage the lands before him. *'Flame God's Punch Attack': Fuyu releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. This attack demonstrated that not even a dragon slayer like Natsu couldn't eat Fuyu's flames. *'Flame God's Burning Blade': an attack that summons forth a blade of flames out of his freed hand or his Blood-Reaper blade would have his blade covered in Black flames, they twisted a flame around his blade as he is able to rip apart an enemy with a burning mark. *'Flame God's Inferno Rain': Fuyu releases a massive spray of bullets mixed with black flames at his opponent from his two pistols by launching outwards at quick speeds. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size to generate a creating a giant explosion. This attack demonstrated that not even a dragon slayer like Natsu or any fire Dragon Slayer couldn't eat Fuyu's flames. *'Flame God's Devil Bane': Fuyu releases a large spray of black flames along with his sword which he then swings downwards into the ground, soon afterward it suddenly shifts in the shape of a large dragon's mouth with black flames out of it. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning, though not his primary choice in battle, it is also very skillful power to learn to give him the advance in combat facing much quicker enemies or stronger foes. *'Thunder Force' A magic spell in which the user is able to transform their body into a lightning bolt that can move around freely at high speed, as well as in this form unleash supercharged bullets infused with thunder towards enemies. *'Black Thunder Breaker' A Magic spell in which the user is able to generate black thunder around their hands, which soon after unleash at once towards an enemy in the shape of a dragon's head. The black bolt of thunder unleash from his hands soon exploded upon contact with the ground. *'Thunder Kirin' This Fuyu's most power attack user then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards. The clouds above the user begin circling around forming a cyclone, within a few seconds after that a massive thunderstorm would crash down from the heavens. He draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and summons forth this massive beast with a dragon for a head, that strikes down towards the ground as quickly as a thunderbolt that destroys that has the power can completely and utterly obliterate a mountain. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a form of magic that employs swords, which guy only uses it to summon forth his blade or not. He is shown to be able to summon extra blades out of the thin area as well as channel his magic through his swords to extend their reach. *'Sonic Claw' (飛翔・音速の爪, ソニッククロウ, Hishō: Sonikku Kurō) Using lightning mode, he dashes towards the target and slashes them from every direction at high speed. *'Narukami '(鳴咬 Narukami) is a Sword Magic Spell. Fuyu creates a dark wave from their sword, which cuts through everything in its path. Moments after slashing a few sakura pedals flies across before sliced apart along with the victim. Fuyu can use this both in sword and scythe form of his blade form, however, it requires great focus. Abilities Enhanced Strength: - He is one of Flame God Slayers, he is able to crush stone under his fist with ease, within a single moment he was able to destroy a 7 story building with a full powered Thrust of his hand into the wall, Later Explain by Yusuke that Kageki said that his brothers Nature Strength were so much that without magic or his sword he is able to fight a giant and win. Enhanced Durability: - The amount of damage he can take is inhuman, like he can take a punch from Natsu without getting a mark on him, He also taken the full force of a both a Fire-Make: Phoenix End blast along with a Hell's Gates and still walked out of the blast barely hurt, also it was later explained by fuyu, that he is able to able to stand under a waterfall for two months without feeling tired perhaps due to the infusion of demon blood. Enhanced Hand-to-hand - Most time when without his blade fuyu would use his feet or his hands to fight off enemies along with that his god slaying flames that he controls the movement of his body, when his bloodlust side takes over he uses his sword as a secondary defend, well he attacks with his claw-like fists. It was explained along with Godslayer or sword training he was good enough he can be infused with his power is able to make him a dangerous force. Extreme Swordsmanship Specialist: - During the time he was sealed he was training for the long years that he was sealed inside such a trap which makes him very good with both scythe and blade version of it. However, he isn't as skilled with a sword as Yusuke or Yamashita his sword skills are still proven to be pretty sharp for most people. Immense Magical Power: - Aside from his magic unleashed, fuyu's magical energy in a red aura with black outline it so power it enough that when he unleashes all of it at once the skies turn black and the winds start to blow heavy, the aura him blazes with a shadow of his jet-black flames around a bright red demon monster which roars in hatred. Etherious Blood Factor: - Not only his left eye was infected by the blood of baal following the battle after Baal cursed him by injecting his blood into the right side of his skull his blood into his body and mind. This kept growing into like an uncontrollable blood lust that could infect his right arm and turn it into a dangerous claw bladed weapon or serve as a minor healing factor. However the drawback to using this power it weakens his mental durability to be able to be subject to the cravings of violence and destruction when the craving becomes unbearable his fighting style becomes more brutal and is focused on killing his victims and tasting their blood. *'Demon Blood Claw:' - The Blood in his body starts to morph his right hand into a monstrously shaped claw black mixed with red look as with this claw, When his bloodthirster persona finally does takes over his mind, he uses this as his primary attack weapon while also using his sword as a type of backup to it while he rushes a victims. *'The Bloodthirster Factor' - Due to the infected blood in his blood stream it drives Fuyu insane with the idea of mass killing victims, enemies and otherwise other people nearby. When this persona takes form it's noticeable when form into a type of blackish red aura around him along his normal black from the god slayer magic and black marks forming under his crimson red eye. This power greatly increases the damage, makes him more violent assaults with the strikes and grants him access to more advanced, powerful attacks during combat. It also shown to drastically enhances his physical powers making them then stronger than normal, more resistant blade attacks and generally moving faster, and boosts their Magic power using the negative energy generated by the demon blood, however this form only lasts until his bloodlust ends which depending on how it's trigger can take up to ten to sixteen mins or entire three days depending on how this was triggered. Equipment Scytheblade.jpg|Angelus Unleashed Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_2).png|Angelus Sealed Form DemonArm.jpg|Demon Blood Arm 5756275991_db1f8cf4b9_m.jpg|Eve and Alice *'Angelus' (Latin for "angel") - his ability to steal magical energy with each strike, as well sharing it with the welder. With a single command, the blade changes into a scythe that has a bit more range than the sword itself. The blade itself it massive mainly used in both hands but due to his power, he is able to use it with a single hand for some odd reason, as well as the blade upon the "Unleashed" Command it would have it's own magic seal as it changes. The sword itself for its heaviness along with Fuyu's power is a deadly combo able to break down Wall with just the force of the wind, however, when it hits the ground it makes a big scar into the earth from both the weight and Strength of Fuyu himself. * "Alice and Eve" They are two different 16 bullet magic Revolvers, that he mostly carries on him which he can mostly use to channel magic from which include his Lighting and god slaying bullets he made. After his return to the world he enjoyed firearms so much, he had the local artist when having the guns made using two pictures of former lovers put onto the pistols, with the white one being eve and the black Alice currently unknown why. Trivia *Like Bloodedge Jubei, Blood Thirster Fuyu Ketsueki is based on BlazBlue's Ragna the bloodedge, a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head. *The Demon Known as Baal in his story, named in arabic meaning "lord" or "master". *The quote is a mix of both hakuman from BlazBlue and archer's unlimited blade chant. category:Dark Mage category:Independent Mage category:Sword user category:lost Magic User category:Godslayer Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Male Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Guild Ace Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Lightning Magic User